Obstruct (A-Z Story Game)
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: When the train carrying some of our old dark moon friends is obstructed by a rock slide, what new things will we learn? what has happened in the four years since Dark Moon aired? and how do people you love change the way you look at the world?


**Hello my sweeties,**

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect and the stories on the A-Z game I will be trying to beta myself... yeah its probably a bad idea I know :P**

**This is the letter O for the A-Z story game One shots:**

**The randomly generated Obstruct.**

**If you wish to join in the A-Z story game please see the A-Z Story game forum on the skip beat forums :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

**EDITED FOR MISTAKES :) SORRY GUYS BUT SHOULD BE FIXED NOW :D**

* * *

Director Ogata sighed as he once more checked on the status of the train, everything had all been going fine. They were on there way out to a special location shoot when the mountain side they had been travelling alongside suddenly shifted causing a major rock slide.

They had been lucky really, no carts had derailed and the train was still fully serviceable but there would be no going forwards and with the threat of further slides if they went backwards the most simple and smartest thing to do was to remain still.

Hiroaki Ogata didn't blame anyone for this natural disaster, it was a force of nature. Pure and simple. Though he did wonder now why he had asked Kamio Kimiko to play the mother role in his new drama, the woman had been nothing but a nuisance the entire time and had even been overly outspoken and rude to the train staff who could do as much about the situation as he could.

Yet it was just one of those things Hiroaki thought as he walked almost silently through the train carts checking on his staff, crew and entertainers. Luckily Kimiko was asleep.

"Momose-san?" Hiroaki asked quietly as he approached the young woman who had agreed to work with him once more to his delight.

"Aren't you going to try and get some sleep?" he asked as the young blond woman smiled at him pleasantly.

"Ah director, I couldn't really sleep." Momose Itsumi said as she gestured to the Ipad sitting in her lap and unhooked the headphones from her ears, Hiroaki looked at what Itsumi was watching and smiled happily when he saw an episode of Dark Moon playing.

"and how many times have I asked you to call me Itsumi?" she said with a smile as she shifted across letting the director sit on the seat beside her, Hiroaki smiled and nodded. Itsumi had of course asked him to call her by her given name and he chuckled.

"Old habits die hard I suppose." Itsumi giggled at his words and nodded.

"And you're one to talk we are not even at the shoot yet and you're calling me director." Hiroaki said softly as he smiled at the young woman.

"Then may I call you Ogata-san?" Itsumi said with a smile of her own.

"You may call me Hiroaki, Itsumi-san it's not like we have not been friends for a few years now." Hiroaki truly liked the young woman seated next to him and he was correct it had been almost four years since Dark Moon had been released and broken nearly all records and awards possible.

"I can't believe it has been four years already." Itsumi said softly as if she could read his thought's, he watched her staring at the scene on the Ipad before her and had to smile at the scene the device had been paused at. Mio was standing over Mitsuki steak knife stabbed into the dark wooden walls as she terrified the woman before her with her cruel words and uncaring comment's.

"It seems like only yesterday that I watched you and Kyoko-chan do that scene." Hiroaki said as he leant back and smiled at the memory.

"I have to admit you did wonderfully, I was just about ready to pass out when Kyoko went aggressive as Mio." Hiroaki said with a chuckle remembering how his knees had gone week and his body trembled with the raw power of the young women's acting.

"If I admit I almost had to change my underwear a few times will you think any less of me?" Itsumi asked with a cheeky grin as Hiroaki grinned back.

"I won't tell if you won't." He didn't think anyone had been able to truly withstand against Mio. Apart from probably Katsuki, but that was to be expected even with Ren's problems he was still an amazing actor in his own right and the perfect person to go head to head with Kyoko as they had proven again and again in the years since.

"So much has changed since then." Itsumi muttered as she smiled at the woman who had awed and terrified her all in the same breath.

"It has I suppose, but for the better I think in ways." Hiroaki agreed as Itsumi smiled and nodded.

"Who would have guessed the great Tsuruga Ren would have absolutely no clue how to woo a woman." Itsumi said with a laugh as Hiroaki joined in.

"Oh god he really was quite a sight to watch, there we all were thinking that the two of them were together and all along Ren had no idea how to tell Kyoko he was truly madly deeply in love with her." there joint laughter was soft and strong as they imagined there two friends.

"I asked him once and he told me there always seemed to be something to obstruct his way, whether it was Kyoko's own obliviousness or someone else like Kijima. God I remember the night Kijima brought Kyoko to the Dark Moon finishing party! I thought Ren was going to kill him!" Hiroaki again chuckled as he nodded.

"Oh yes! though I must admit Kijima has always enjoyed pushing Ren's button's when it comes to Kyoko hasn't he?" Itsumi nodded as she placed the Ipad down and turned fully to the director so her right leg was placed below herself and she could comfortably look at the man before her.

"I remember chatting and dancing with Kyoko that evening and asking her of her relationship with Kijima, I doubt there has ever been anyone more oblivious! Maybe that was Ren's biggest obstruction." Hiroaki shifted slightly so he was facing Itsumi too.

"Oh yes she definitely didn't understand, but I think that only made Kyoko more... well ... Kyoko, without that sweet innocent naive side I wonder if she would have captured so many peoples attention? in some ways she was too honest, too caring, too loving and too forgiving!" Itsumi giggled and nodded.

"And if those are her bad points no wonder everyone falls in love with her!" They both laughed together again.

"You know without Kyoko I wonder sometimes if we would have done so well with Dark Moon." Itsumi said softly as she looked out of the train window at the large full pale moon hanging in the sky.

"It was Kyoko that made me want to try harder, to strive for more and to fight for my own Mitsuki not a copy of the original." Hiroaki nodded as he watched the moonlight play out on the young woman before him.

"We would not have had Katsuki without Kyoko." Itsumi turned questioning eyes towards Hiroaki and he smiled a knowing grin.

"At Ren's bachelor party we got talking about Dark Moon and how things turned out and he told me that to find Katsuki he had to truly find and accept his love for Kyoko, at the time he was still fighting his inner demons about himself and his past with his parents and everything. It was only through loving Kyoko when he felt he shouldn't that he found his role." Itsumi nodded this made sense to her, you had to feel and understand a role fully to bring it to life and loving Kyoko had been Katsuki's release.

"It's hard to think of Ren as Kuon, isn't it." Itsumi said with another soft laugh and Hiroaki nodded.

"As you said old habits die hard and the fact Kuon has said he does not care if you call him Ren or Kuon as long as he has Kyoko he is happy." Itsumi couldn't help but blush a little with that memory.

"I cannot believe he said that on live TV! I thought Kyoko was going to have an apoplexy how red she went!" Itsumi said the grin on her face large as Hiroaki chuckled.

"Oh yes, the famous good morning Japan episode! didn't that win one of those youtube competitions for the most hits?" Hiroaki asked as Itsumi nodded and laughed.

"Yeah it has something like thirty two million hits or something stupid like that, I just think people like seeing Kyoko blush and Kuon acting like a school boy in love." they both smiled, no one could or would ever deny the love shared between their friends, especially not after that interview.

"Did she ever tell you how Koun proposed?" Itsumi asked and Hiroaki shook his head.

"No I don't think I have ever heard Kuon talk about it." when Itsumi burst out laughing Hiroaki new this was a story he wanted to hear.

"Oh it's not wonder he doesn't want to talk about it." Itsumi said as she tried to control her laughter so she could speak without gasping.

"Why what did he do?" Hiroaki asked now fully curious to what could cause Itsumi to have such a beautiful twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, you know how Kyoko was revealed to be Bo or bridge rock?" Hiroaki nodded and Itsumi smiled.

"Well it turns out during the start of their friendship Ren met with Bo after filming one day, he was upset because he did not know the meaning to a word. Kyoko would never tell us which, but with her helping Ren a friendship blossomed between the rooster and Japan's number one actor." Hiroaki looked confused.

"Did she not tell Ren it was her?" Itsumi laughed once more and shook her head before continuing onwards to tell Hiroaki about the half rooster half duck fiasco and all the little bumps the re conversations had along the way.

"Well eventually when Kyoko did admit to Kuon she was Bo after they had been dating a while he just laughed asking her how she had not known she was giving him advice on how to woo herself." the laughter was flowing thick and fast as they both wondered at Kyoko's ability to ignore the obvious.

"So what does Bo have to do with how Kuon proposed?" Hiroaki asked getting back to the curiosity she had offered him.

"Well you know the story of Alice in wonderland?" Itsumi asked and Hiroaki nodded once more.

"Well Alice followed the white rabbit didn't she." At Hiroaki's nod she continued.

"Well lets just say Kyoko ended up following a white rooster all around LME before finding out it was Kuon who had for a joke decided it would be a good idea to try and scare Kyoko before getting stuck in the very small rooster suite!" Hiroaki just stared at Itsumi gobsmacked.

"Your joking!" as Itsumi shook her head smiling like the Cheshire cat himself.

"Nope! So when Kyoko finally caught up with the elusive white rooster and had to assist her beloved in getting out of the costume, Kuon asked her what would he ever do without her. Kyoko replied be a white rooster for the rest of your life and there and then he got down on one knee and asked her to make sure that never happened! according to Kanae he had been carrying the ring around for almost 6 months waiting for the right time to ask her and hey presto the rooster suit won that right time award." The pair of them laughed hard and long, the rest of the cart was empty due to everyone using the provided beds, so no one was disturbed by them as Hiroaki wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Well now it seems I have ammunition next time Lory asks us over for a poker night." Itsumi nodded and wondered whether even Lory knew how Kuon had proposed? it had only been when they had got Kyoko drunk on her hen party that even Kanae had found out the full hilarious story.

"Have you seen Kyoko lately?" Hiroaki asked as he finally calmed his laughter and Itsumi nodded and smiled warmly, picking up her Ipad once more she flicked the device on and started flicking through screens. handing the device to Hiroaki he smiled at the picture before him, it was a picture of Kyoko and Itsumi together sitting on the grass at what he guessed was Kuon and Kyoko's home and in Itsumi's arms was the small and beautiful Rosa.

"She really is a wonderful mother." Itsumi said as she smiled at the picture she loved.

"I never doubted she would be." Hiroaki said as he smiled at the small baby he had yet to meet in person, but hoped to meet in the near future.

"You know even know Kyoko and Kuon have this amazing effect, that no matter what is thrown at us to obstruct our way it can be overcome with hard work, determination and love." Hiroaki couldn't agree more when he thought about the three miscarriages Kyoko and Kuon had battled through before being blessed with Rosa.

"It makes me think anything is possible." Itsumi said as she gently took the device back from Hiroaki and stroked her finger gently over the small babies form. Hiroaki swallowed hard.

"If anything is possible Itsumi-san, maybe when we have finished the last of the shooting for Rena's return you might like to go out and have a coffee with me one of the days." Hiroaki couldn't look at the younger woman, yet he felt her eyes fly to him at his words and stay there, it was one of those moments in time when Hiroaki could have sworn the world had stopped spinning and his heart was too big for his chest as it pushed against his ribcage with every beat.

"I think I would like that Hiroaki-san." Itsumi said softly as Hiroaki couldn't help but release a small relieve sigh as he finally got the nerve back to look at the younger woman before him and returned her smile.

"Well I think maybe we should both try and get some sleep now, we will have a long day tomorrow and hopefully the rescue teams will be able to either shift the rock slide or some other assistance. Itsumi nodded and smiled as Hiroaki stood and waited for Itsumi to stand so she could proceed him to the sleeping area of the train.

"Thank you Hiroaki-san." Itsumi said as she shocked the man once more by placing a brief kiss on his cheek before entering her sleeping compartment, Hiroaki touched the spot her lips had kissed and couldn't help but smile as he walked away pulling his phone from his pocket.

Pulling up the messages section, Hiroaki type a few simple words before sending the text with a smile.

Elsewhere Kyoko smiled as she watched her daughter suckle happily from her chest and sighed contentedly as Kuon watched on, it had been a long hard battle for both of them. Many tears and sad times had happened, but now they finally had the start of their own little family.

Kuon couldn't help but stay awake to simple watch his beautiful wife and their daughter even if he did have to be at work early in the morning, it was a site he would never get tired of. He jumped slightly as his phone buzzed on the bedside table beside him, picking it up he opened the message from Ogata Hiroaki and smiled at the 3 simple words displayed their.

'She said yes.'

"Anything important?" Kyoko asked softly as she gently burped Rosa over her shoulder, Kuon smiled and nodded then shook his head laughing softly.

"Lets just say Hiroaki finally got over that last obstruction." at Kuon's word's Kyoko smiled.

* * *

**HEHE!**

**Too weird?**

**It was something I had in my head.**

**I'm not sure how old Hiroaki is but for some reason I was thinking of the storyline and Momose just sort of fit him some how?**

**I'm now wondering if it is because I'm tired after making my little girls birthday cake today and in an odd mood XD oh well!**

**If you're interested in playing the A-Z game pop onto the forums and take a look :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx Neh xxx**


End file.
